1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having multiple sets of terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,744,426 discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes a base portion and a tongue portion protruding beyond the base portion. The tongue portion extends along a front-to-rear direction and includes a mating end opposite to the base portion. Each contact comprises an elastic contacting portion and a tail portion projecting out of the base portion for being mounted onto a printed circuit board. A spacer is provided for positioning the tail portions. However, the assembling of the spacer increases a manufacturing procedure, which is not advantage for the cost control. Moreover, if the number of the contacts increases, the distance between neighboring tail portions will be reduced, which may result in cross-talk. Obviously, an improved electrical connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problem.